undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World
The Dead World (TDW for short) is a zombie apocalyptic story written by Jamie141. It follows the story of William Hayes in his attempts of survival in a literally dead world. Plot Its been about half a year since the apocalyptic virus was released into the world and by now any bit of what remained of civilization has gone, leaving a dead world ruled by zombies. Any remaining survivors have been forced to scavenge, run and survive, giving up any remaining humanity they had. Alone a man named William, a former gunnary seargant has accepted that he will always be on his own during this apocalypse. However when he comes across a woman who is being attacked, he soon finds himself protecting a group of people and he finds surviving with a group turns out to be alot harder than on his own... Timeline Apocalypse started : 1st March 2013 Days since it started: 300 days Current Date : 26th December 2013 Days passed since Issue 1 : 136 days Locations Unnamed Roads - Issue 1 - Issue 6, Issue 49 - Issue 50, Issue 67 - Issue 73, Issue 75, Issue 77 - Issue 80, 86 - 89, 92 - 101 Charleston - Issue 6 - Issue 13, Issue 17, Issue 25 - Issue 27 Motel - Issue 12 - Issue 30 Riley's Bandits Camp - Issue 23 - Issue 30 GeorgeTown - Issue 31 - Issue 39, Issue 50 - Issue 67 Henderson Farm - Issue 37 - Issue 48 Harris's Camp - Issue 73 - Issue ? Malik's Camp - Issue 86 - Issue 95 Group Vehicles Will's Truck - Issue 1 to Issue ? RV - Issue 12 - Issue ? MotorCycle - Issue 37 - Issue ? Construction Truck - Issue 102 - Issue ? Harris's Camp Vehicles - Issue 73 - Issue 102 Van - Issue 27 - Issue 66 Station Wagon - Issue 37 - Issue 48 Farm Truck - Issue 37 - Issue 41 Minivan - Issue 11 - Issue 30 Parts The series is split into 5 Parts which represent different things the group faces and there is a song for each Part, shown below. The Dead World/Part One|Part One The Dead World/Part Two|Part Two The Dead World/Part Three|Part Three The Dead World/Part Four|Part Four The Dead World/Part Five|Part Five Current Characters Main Characters Ryan Robbins as William Lawrence Gillard Jr. as Anthony Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Sarah Carter as Karen Olivia Wilde as Angelica Lopez Recurring Characters Rashida Jones as Annie Alexander Connor Jessup as Jamie Jacob Artist as Ricky Alexander Amber Heard as Emily AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson Full List Of Characters See Links Below The Dead World/Characters The Dead World/Characters (No Spoilers) Genre Trivia There are 120 issues planned, with a special issue also planned. Orignially The Dead World was going to be called The Last Of Humanity, however this was changed last minute. The main theme is Safe And Sound By Taylor Swift All characters that are or become main characters get their own songs to show they are main characters. There will be a sequel after The Dead World, which will continue to follow the survivors of The Dead World as well as new survivors but with a new protagonist. Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:Original stories Category:Stories in progress Category:The Dead World